1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward the detection, monitoring, and treatment of malignancies, in which the HER-2/neu oncogene is associated, through the use of a cancer patient's own immune reactivity to the HER-2/neu protein expressed by the HER-2/neu gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite enormous investments of financial and human resources, cancer remains one of the major causes of death. For example, cancer is the leading cause of death in women between the ages of 35 and 74. Breast cancer is the most common malignancy in women and the incidence for developing breast cancer is on the rise. One in nine women will be diagnosed with the disease. Standard approaches to cure breast cancer have centered around a combination of surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. These approaches have resulted in some dramatic successes in certain malignancies. However, breast cancer is most often incurable, when diagnosed beyond a certain stage. Alternative approaches to early diagnosis and therapy are necessary.
A common characteristic of malignancies is uncontrolled cell growth. Cancer cells appear to have undergone a process of transformation from the normal phenotype to a malignant phenotype capable of autonomous growth. Amplification and overexpression of somatic cell genes is considered to be a common primary event that results in the transformation of normal cells to malignant cells. The malignant phenotypic characteristics encoded by the oncogenic genes are passed on during cell division to the progeny of the transformed cells.
Ongoing research involving oncogenes has identified at least forty oncogenes operative in malignant cells and responsible for, or associated with, transformation. Oncogenes have been classified into different groups based on the putative function or location of their gene products (such as the protein expressed by the oncogene).
Oncogenes are believed to be essential for certain aspects of normal cellular physiology. In this regard, the HER-2/neu oncogene is a member of the tyrosine protein kinase family of oncogenes and shares a high degree of homology with the epidermal growth factor receptor. HER-2/neu presumably plays a role in cell growth and/or differentiation. HER-2/neu appears to induce malignancies through quantitative mechanisms that result from increased or deregulated expression of an essentially normal gene product.
HER-2/neu (p185) is the protein product of the HER-2/neu oncogene. The HER-2/neu gene is amplified and the HER-2/neu protein is overexpressed in a variety of cancers including breast, ovarian, colon, lung and prostate cancer. HER-2/neu is related to malignant transformation. It is found in 50%-60% of ductal in situ carcinoma and 20%-40% of all breast cancers, as well as a substantial fraction of adenocarcinomas arising in the ovaries, prostate, colon and lung. HER-2/neu is intimately associated not only with the malignant phenotype, but also with the aggressiveness of the malignancy, being found in one-fourth of all invasive breast cancers. HER-2/neu overexpression is correlated with a poor prognosis in both breast and ovarian cancer. HER-2/neu is a transmembrane protein with a relative molecular mass of 185 kd that is approximately 1255 amino acids (aa) in length. It has an extracellular binding domain (ECD) of approximately 645 aa, with 40% homology to epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), a highly hydrophobic transmembrane anchor domain (TMD), and a carboxyterminal cytoplasmic domain (CD) of approximately 580 aa with 80% homology to EGFR.
An approach to developing a diagnostic assay for malignancies, in which the HER-2/neu oncogene is associated, has been to attempt to quantify the protein expression product of the HER-2/neu oncogene in tissue or body fluids. However, there have been problems in the development of diagnostic assays based on direct detection of HER-2/neu protein.
Due to the difficulties in the current approaches to diagnosis and therapy of cancers in which the HER-2/neu oncogene is associated, there is a need in the art for improved methods and compositions. The present invention fills this need, and further provides other related advantages.